A Kiss Is Just A Kiss, Right?
by SkyeSpencer
Summary: Gia and Zander have both betrayed Nikolas and Emily in the worst way. Will they take comfort in eachother?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This a short story. It takes place in 2001 back with Zander/Emily and Nikolas/Gia were couples. Except Zander and Emily never reconciled after Emily lied and broke up with him because of Edward and the fake assault. But the storyline in this fic is Gia and Zander have gotton together and left Nikolas and Emily in the dust..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily walked into the banquet room full of people with Lucky on one arm and Liz on the other  
  
" Remind me why we're here again?" says Lucky  
  
Emily looks over at Liz  
  
" Are you hearing this?" says Emily  
  
" Lucky, this is a tradition. I thought you liked the Nurses Ball?" says Liz  
  
" I do, I just...ya know." says Lucky  
  
" Ok, someday he'll get to the point. But for now, I'm just gonna leave it..." says Emily as she stops  
  
As she is looking ahead she see's Zander walking across the room  
  
" Alone..." finishes Emily  
  
Liz looks at Lucky who looks back at her  
  
" Em, we don't have to stay if this is uncomfortable for you." says Liz  
  
" No, it's ok." says Emily quietly  
  
Emily did want to leave. She wanted to sprint out of there as fast as she could. But she didn't even want to give him the satisfaction. Especially her. The one who had stolen him away from her  
  
" Come on, let's go get some seats." says Lucky trying to break the silence  
  
They walked over to an empty table and sat down. Emily looked over and saw her family at a table. Of course, Skye was already at the open bar getting plastered. All she could do was laugh about that. Edward and Alan were fighting about something and Monica just sat there and rolled her eyes. Emily smiled as she realizes that Monica see's her. She waves as Monica waves back at her  
  
" So who's preforming this year?" says Liz  
  
" I don't know. I thought that I heard someone say that Maxie, Brooke, and Hannah were preforming something. Brooke was babbling about it yesterday." says Emily  
  
" We were sixteen once to you know." says Lucky  
  
" God, that seems like forever ago dosen't it?" says Liz  
  
" Yeah it does. I still remember how bad you were." says Emily as she lets out a laugh  
  
" Shutup!" says Liz as she nudges her  
  
" Bad is an exaggeration." chimes in Lucky  
  
" Ok, no comments from the peanut gallery, alright?" says Liz  
  
Suddenly the lights dimmed and Lucy Coe came on stage announcing Nikolas Cassadine making a speach about the Cassadine donation to the hospital, like he did every year. He stumbled out on stage looking really strange  
  
Emily looks over at Lucky as he almost stumbles and almost falls on his face. But he manages to get up to the microphone as he begins talking  
  
" Ladeeees and Gentlzmen of the jury..." says Nikolas making no sense  
  
" Is he...?" says Emily  
  
" Omigod. Not again." says Liz as she puts her head down  
  
" We should go up there and get him." says Lucky  
  
Lucky stands up as Emily stands up as well  
  
" Your gonna need some help getting him down." says Emily as she follows Lucky to the back of the stage.   
  
They get on stage and as Lucky pulls him off Emily steps up to the microphone  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. Cassadine won't be speaking tonight, this was all a mistake. Sorry for the inconvenience." says Emily quickly as she runs after Lucky and Nikolas 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: My apologies for Chapter 2 being so short. More is coming soon..  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emily and Lucky brought Nikolas out to the parking lot.  
  
" I didn't bring a car. Do you want me to go back inside and get Reginald?" says Emily   
  
" No, I drove here with Liz. We can take my car. Liz can get a ride with her grandmother." says Lucky  
  
" Ok. Go get it and I'll stay here and watch him." says Emily  
  
Lucky nods as he runs into the parking lot trying to remember where he parked the car  
  
" Nikolas?" says Emily as she leans Nikolas against the bench and sits him down  
  
" Emily...Emily..my friend. Your a great friend." slurs Nikolas as he tries to sit up  
  
Emily laughs  
  
" Thanks. Just hang in there ok? Lucky getting his car." says Emily  
  
" You look...so beautiful." says Nikolas as he smiles  
  
" Ok now I KNOW your drunk." says Emily jokingly as tries to keep him from falling off the bench  
  
Suddenly Zander and Gia come out of the building. Emily rolls her eyes  
  
" What are you two doing out here?" says Emily  
  
" We came to see how Nikolas was...OMG what's wrong with him?" says Gia as she kneels down next to him  
  
" He's drunk, Gia. Thanks to you and you. Couldn't you have come separately and not flaunt your little affair right in front of his face?" says Emily  
  
" Emily that's enough alright?" says Zander  
  
" No Zander, that's not enough. But I don't really want to get into it so let's not, ok?" says Emily angirly   
  
" Nikolas, are you ok?" says Gia  
  
" Am I ok? No Gia, I'd say no I'm not ok. Because your with HIM! Of all people! What the hell does he have that I don't, huh?!" screams Nikolas as he stumbles off of the bench barely standing  
  
" Nikolas, come on. Just let it go, alright? There not even worth it." says Emily from behind him  
  
" Nikolas, just calm down ok?" says Zander stepping in front of Gia  
  
" DON'T you dare tell ME what to do!" shouts Nikolas as he gets in his face  
  
" Why don't you get the hell out of my face before someone gets hurt." says Zander 


End file.
